


The Breaking of Day

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Facials, Kinktober 2019, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Three months since the ashes had left the Burnish and non-Burnish in a new world, the charcoal of their lives picked up in their hands in order to sketch out a new future for themselves, the paper clean and white and ready for their strokes to create something new.Lio had found his pages being filled with bright grins and warm hugs, obnoxious blue hair and a mysterious allergy to shirts.





	The Breaking of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 10 - Sex Toys/Face Sitting

It had been three months since the world had burned. 

Three months since the ashes had left the Burnish and non-Burnish in a new world, the charcoal of their lives picked up in their hands in order to sketch out a new future for themselves, the paper clean and white and ready for their strokes to create something new. 

Lio had found his pages being filled with bright grins and warm hugs, obnoxious blue hair and a mysterious allergy to shirts. 

Lio’s pages were filled with the ink Galo spilled over them. 

He was living in Galo’s apartment, working with Burning Rescue at his side to help with the resettlement and repairs, learning the joys of cooking a simple meal and sharing it with someone he loved. And that was the big thing. Lio and Galo were in love. It had come on fast and rough like a blaze, suddenly, a flash fire replacing the cold parts that had been left behind in Lio’s soul with Galo’s burning soul. 

Lio’s problem was that it had become nigh on impossible to keep his hands to himself. And Galo did  _ nothing _ to dissuade him. Especially when Lio discovered the wonderful world of kink, something they’d both been unfamiliar with and Lio had taken the time to learn more and more about  _ everything _ . 

Which was why Galo was stretched out on their bed right now, face flushed and looking as eager as ever, big mouth pulled into a big grin as Lio knelt between his legs, stroking his cock slowly, running his fingers over Galo’s dick teasingly to work it up enough to slip the cock ring onto it, feeling the way his lover’s thigh shook. “Mmm w-what’s the point of this again, Lio?” Galo asked, voice breathless, a cute little gasp catching in his throat as Lio licked gently against the tip before sitting up. 

“Were you even listening when I explained it earlier?” Lio asked, moving back to pull his shirt off, enjoying the way Galo’s bright blue eyes slid over his body as he did. He  _ may _ have been taking a little longer than usual to do it. 

“I was but then you mentioned sex and I was more focused on that,” Galo said honestly, smiling almost sheepishly before letting out a soft groan as Lio squeezed his cock before standing. The blond chuckled, taking his time to slide his tight pants off, letting Galo take a good look at him. “Yeah, definitely more focused on that. Have I told you how good your ass is?” 

Lio had to laugh at that, rolling his eyes as he moved to straddle Galo’s waist. “Like I told you before,” he said, “I’m going to sit on your face.” He reached over for a remote, tilting his head a little and showing it to Galo. “The better you do, the more you get this,” he pressed a button, the cock ring starting to vibrate and Galo  _ moaned _ , hips arching up off the bed at the sudden stimulation before it stopped, “and you only get to cum if you can make me cum using only your mouth, understand?”

Galo grinned at him, face flushed and chest heaving. “Then what are we waiting for?” he said, licking his lips, “get your ass up here, babe!” And Lio couldn’t help the way his heart squeezed in his chest. Galo tackled everything head on, fires or sex or even their relationship and as annoying as it was, it was also endlessly endearing. 

Lio chuckled softly and turned around moving backwards until he can feel Galo’s breath on his skin, the firefighter letting out a playful noise and giving him a gentle bite on the ass, making Lio yelp a bit before laughing. Galo had introduced him to the idea that sex could be fun, could make him laugh and moan in equal measure. “Mmm stop playing around and get to it,” Lio said, playfully slapping one of Galo’s thick thighs. 

“Yessir!” He was sure the big lug would be saluting if he was looking at his face. 

He felt Galo’s big hands come up to grip his hips, holding him at the right angle to run his tongue up along his skin. Lio had washed thoroughly in preparation for this, wanting to make sure Galo enjoyed this too but  _ oh _ . Lio gasped as Galo lapped over every inch of skin he could get at, sloppy and wet, his fingers tightening on Lio’s waist, thumbs almost brushing. 

Lio let out a long, slow whine as Galo pressed his face closer, running his tongue around the rim of his ass and making the blond gasp and groan. It was wet and  _ hot _ and so different than what Lio had thought it would feel like. It made a fire burn under his skin, the blond leaning forward to let Galo have a better angle, feeling the way the larger man moaned his appreciation, pressing his tongue against him before circling it sloppily. Lio hit the button on the remote and Galo started to moan with him, the vibrations making his hips jump in front of Lio’s face, the blond whining at the sight. 

“G-Galo,” he moaned out, reaching out, wrapping his fingers around that large cock he’d become so familiar with over the last month. He stroked slow and sweet, upping the vibration as Galo gripped him tighter, strong hands sure to leave bruises. His hips rocked back against Galo’s face, sitting himself up and grinding back until his tongue slipped inside and Lio’s vision went  _ white _ from the sensation. It was so  _ good _ , overwhelming, and before he knew it he was bouncing a little to the rhythm Galo had set, whining for more, tugging at his own hair with one hand, pressing his own fingers into his mouth with the other, back arched into the sensation. 

Galo groaned himself, hips pumping into the air in search of friction free of the frustrating buzz of the cock ring. Lio took his hand away from his face to turn it all the way up, feeling Galo’s next moan lance through his entire body, making his thighs shake and cock  _ leak _ , a pool of pre-cum sliding over Galo’s abs as he reached out to stroke his lover’s own dick again. 

“So good,” Lio moaned, chanting the words over and over again, lost in the haze, a burn under his skin turning into an inferno, purple dragon fire consuming his entire body until his brain was left nothing but mush and charcoal because Galo was so  _ good _ , so  _ hot _ and needy just like he was, trying to put out the blaze with his bare fucking hands. He was always doing that, running head on into the fire, licking at Lio like he was  _ starving _ and Lio was shouting before he knew what was happening, cumming in sticky ropes over Galo’s abs and chest, clenching down on his tongue as he fell forward, body trembling and oversensitive as Galo didn’t  _ stop _ , kept pushing his tongue in over and over, making Lio’s eyes roll in his head as his fingers fumbled with the cock ring, the firefighter yelling into Lio’s flesh as he came as well, coating Lio’s face in his cum as the blond trembled through a dry orgasm, both of them slumping into the bed. 

Galo’s head fell back against the bed, chest heaving as Lio moved sluggishly to lay against his lover’s wide chest, Galo’s arm coming up to wrap around him. 

“That was awesome,” Galo panted, kissing Lio’s forehead gently, grinning at him, “that was  _ so _ awesome.” 

Lio laughed softly, voice raw from yelling. “It was definitely pretty good.”

“Next time we should like, get one for inside me too while I eat you out and  _ you _ can wear the ring,” Galo murmured and Lio chuckled. 

“Who ever said you were dumb again?”

“You, all the time,” Galo teased, “but you love me anyway.” 

Lio smiled softly, brushing Galo’s hair from his face. 

He did. 

And he would continue to. 

Because the charcoal that was filling up Lio’s pages wasn’t black. 

It was bright, stunning, blue. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at @WineSacramental on Twitter or my profile


End file.
